


the right moment

by foryourlove



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Drinking, Fluff, M/M, [nsync voice] here we goooo, gotta love late night writing, idk - Freeform, me and 3am end up getting super cheesy, new fandom wow hi, this is short and awful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 15:16:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1309525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foryourlove/pseuds/foryourlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He thought about flowers, he thought about dumb love songs, he even thought about stupid doves. Nothing seemed good enough. </p><p>It just wasn’t them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the right moment

**Author's Note:**

> new account, new fandom, new ship! 
> 
> this is the first time i've ever posted mavin, but i've got a bunch written. if this goes well, i'll probably end up posting more. though, i keep writing all my fics at 3am on my phone. yikes. 
> 
> so, please let me know what ya'll think and enjoy!

Five months, two weeks and three days. That’s how long Michael has known, for sure, 100%, that he’s in love with Gavin.

And for five months, two weeks and three days, he’s been going crazy. Absolutely insane.  
He was fine until he was actually around Gavin. Which was sort of a lot. He spent most of their time together trying his hardest not to come undone. He knew he couldn’t just shout “I fucking love you!” as much as he wanted to.

Because, well, he’d look like a fuckin’ idiot for starters. And that probably wasn’t the most romantic way to go about things. And that was Michael’s biggest concern.  
He wasn’t too worried about Gavin not feeling the same. He’s known for a while that Gavin’s in love with him too.

It’s been a matter of the right moment.

Well, at first it was more of a “Shit. This is happening. The dumb fuck likes be back, this is fucking happening.”, then there was a short phase of “No. I imagined everything. I don’t like him, he doesn’t like me. We’re just really friendly.”, followed by the acceptance that, yeah it’s happening. Yeah, they love each other. And Michael just had to fucking deal.  
Eventually, the romance was the issue. He wasn’t gonna half-ass this. He wanted it to be something special to remember.

He thought about flowers, he thought about dumb love songs, he even thought about stupid doves. Nothing seemed good enough.

It just wasn’t _them_.

He started to tell Gavin how he felt once, it seemed romantic at the time.  
They were taking a break from playing video games at Michael’s place, and Gavin’s head was in his lap, eyes closed, so relaxed.

Michael was running his fingers through Gavin’s hair, absentmindedly, while he half-listened to what the hell ever Gavin was saying. Michael didn’t much care, he looked fucking beautiful while he spoke.

His mouth curved into a small smile before he licked his lips, so slowly, and looked up at Michael with tired, pretty, expecting eyes.

Michael opened his mouth, wondering if this was it. He felt like it was. His heart sped up, he was starting to panic, but the words were right there. Sitting on the edge if his tongue, ready to jump.

Three words and he wouldn’t have to keep this inside, he could to it. He just had to get the words out. He took a breath, ready.

"Are you listening, Michael?" Gavin asked, interrupting Michael’s thoughts and the near beginning of his sentence. Possibly the most important sentence he’d ever say.

Michael blinked, his hand stilling for a second in Gavin’s hair. The words died in his throat and he sighed. “Uhh, yeah, you were saying something dumb.”

Gavin scoffed and pulled a pouty face. “I was not.”

Michael shrugged. “You probably were.

Gavin made an offended noise, and Michael chuckled. He just accepted that this wasn’t the time.

He have to do something more romantic, more fitting. Maybe being less spontaneous would help. Maybe he should look into those doves.

So, a week later, he had a night all planned.

He got Gavin to come over, which wasn’t hard. He had a whole night to work up the courage. He completely made sure Gavin knew that they were having a special night, of course Gavin just thought it was a joke.

But, Michael was determined to do it tonight. He was gonna tell Gavin how much he loved him and make it as romantic as he could, while keeping it simple. No fucking doves. Just Gavin, just Michael.

They had only been hanging out for two hours when he found an opening. A moment that felt totally right.

Gavin sighs, moving Michael into the right position for him to lay down and rest his head in Michael’s lap, like he seems to do so much. He gets comfortable and smiles, content.

Michael rolls his eyes and smiles too. “You’re fucking dumb.”

Gavin just shrugs and takes Michael’s hand. “Yeah.” He eventually breathes out.

Michael lets them sit in silence for a minute. Gavin had moved his hand to rest on his chest, cause Michael to absentmindedly play with the collar if his t-shirt, occasionally brushing his fingers on Gavin’s neck.

Eventually, Michael realized what he was doing when Gavin made a content noise and scooted even closer.

Michael took a breath and started talking, not stilling his hand just yet. “Hey, Gavvy?” He started, slowly, testing the waters, still slightly unsure.

"Yeah, Michael?" Gavin opened his eyes and looked into Michael’s.

"Uhh, you know how we, like, we…" Michael’s voice faded, and he resisted yelling. He purposely didn’t drink very much so he’d be able to do this right. And yet, he feels more drunk than ever.

"Michael?" Gavin blinked up at him, reaching up and running his hand through Michael’s hair, tugging gently when Michael didn’t reply. "What were you saying?"

"I just, you know, man. Like…we do this shit, right? We sit here and you out your fuckin’ head on my legs like we’re married or dating or some shit." Michael starts rambling and he knows these words aren’t the right ones. He just can’t stop them from coming out.

"Yeah. Is there something wrong with that?" Gavin furrows his brow, and folds his arms over his chest.

"No, no. That’s the thing, there’s nothing wrong with that. It’s cool, we’re super close." Michael tries to get the words straight but starts to fail, and he’s wondering if something’s wrong with him because the words he’s thought in his mind are wonderful, and then he opens his mouth and it’s shit.

"Yeah, we are. Team Nice Dynamite." Gavin grins, "So, what are you talking about, then?"

Michael tries to plan the words before he speaks, but it all seems to be failing. He chalks it up to not being ready for this, so he just shuts his mouth and shakes his head. “Nothing, just…thinking out loud.”

Michael starts to wonder if he should just give up after that.

He wants to give up, but knows he can’t. If he were to then he and Gavin would be stuck the way they are -friends with weird moments.

Unless Gavin ever does something about it.  
Which, has been close to happening a few times, but clearly still hasn’t.

He decides not to give up, even though it’s a lot harder than he thought it’d be, he fucking decides to just wait and hope that maybe he’ll get it right.

About two weeks pass, and Michael is just going on about his life, getting drunk as shit with Gavin outside of Geoff’s house.

People go through here and there, mostly staying inside. But Gavin and Michael stick with each other for the most part. Gavin went to mess with Geoff and get more booze and Michael went to go socialize, which mainly involved fucking with Ray for ten minutes. But somehow, there was an unspoken agreement that they’d meet back outside.

Gavin came carrying a few drinks, while Michael sat waiting for him. Neither really doubted that the other would show up.

"Hey, boi!" Gavin smiled, clumsily making his way to Michael and handing him a drink. "So, Geoff’s a little miffed with me, I think he’ll get over it."

Michael blinks, maybe he’s too drunk, not drunk enough, something.

But, he looks up and Gavin is standing in front of him, the outdoor lights hitting him perfectly, making him look more perfect than usual.

He starts to feel like his body is filling up with cliches and love songs. He starts to believe he could write sonnets about the boy standing in front of him.

Every word that starts to fall from Gavin’s mouth goes unheard, but not unnoticed, Michael just ends up a little bit distracted, he can feel something building up and it’s a lot like a fire, or maybe a storm. He doesn’t fucking care. But, this is fucking it. He’s decided.

Gavin’s still going on about whatever the hell he just did, a drink in the hand he isn’t waving around while he talks. He doesn’t really pay much attention to Michael standing up, he only slows down his story when Michael steps close to him, and then stops talking when Michael gently touches his face. “Michael what are you—”

Michael does it, he wastes no time. Finally. He kisses Gavin softly, hand moving to grip his hair.

Gavin kisses back, and Michael decides this is perfect. They’re drunk and it’s casual, and it feels unexpected. It’s them.

Michael is so happy this is happening, but then Gavin pulls away, and looks at him confused and out of breath. “Bloody hell, Michael! How drunk are you?”

Michael suddenly wants to punch his stupid british face. After months of waiting for the right moment, months of failed plans, and months and months of loving this boy, that’s the reaction he gets? Fuck no. “Not that drunk. It doesn’t matter, you fucking idiot!” Michael yells, backing away.

"Why am I an idiot?" Gavin shouts back, his words only slightly slurred from the alcohol.

"You ruined my romantic moment, asshole!" He throws his hands up and wishes he could have fallen in love with someone simpler than Gavin.

Gavin stops and just blinks, absentmindedly putting his drink down, “Romantic moment?” He asks, quietly, shocked.

"Yeah, dummy. I was trying to be romantic because I’m fucking in love with you!" Michael starts running out of steam, "and you’re in love with me too."

"Michael?" Gavin starts, "I-"

"If you deny it or tell me I’m wrong I’m gonna punch you in your dumb face."

Gavin opens and closes his mouth a few times before lunging toward the other man and capturing his lips with his own.

Michael threads his fingers through Gavin’s hair and kisses him back.  
Gavin wraps his arms around Michael and pulls him as close as he can get him, but suddenly Michael is the one pushing away.

"Wait, fuck." He pants out, hands on Gavin’s chest. "You can’t take my romantic moment!"

Gavin furrows his brow, and blinks. “Shouldn’t it be our romantic moment?” He asks, and raises an eyebrow.

"No, prick." Michael shakes his head. He’s happy, but also annoyed. He figures this is what it was going to be like no matter what. This is Gavin, and as beautiful and amazing as he can be, he’s also a fucking idiot. He simply drives Michael crazy. "I’ve been trying to do this for months! You can’t ruin it."

Gavin smiles softly, “Months?”

Michael rolls his eyes. “Yeah, months.”

"Why didn’t you just do that ages ago? I would’ve responded pretty damn positively."

"I tried! But, it never felt right." He answers, sheepishly. "Wanted it to be perfect."

"So, outside at one in the morning while we’re pissed and I’m talking about Geoff is the perfect moment?" Gavin chuckles, and takes Michael’s hand.

"Seems to be." Michael shrugs, wondering if maybe he should still be annoyed. But, that’s what always fucking happens with shit like this. He can’t stay mad or annoyed. No matter how much he wants to.

"I think you’re right." Gavin smiles before kissing Michael.

The softness of Gavin’s lips mixed with the night air and alcohol make Michael wonder if maybe this is all a dream. Because he’s pretty sure this is as perfect as it can get.  
And if anything can get even more perfect, he figures he’ll find out later. He’ll find out with Gavin.


End file.
